


We Are Beginning

by kusege



Category: The Search For Henry Jekyll (Webcomic), The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Pillow Talk, This is just really gay and pure, assumes a very good ending, if cottagecore lovecore and late night convos made a gay moodboard, okay it’s kinda pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusege/pseuds/kusege
Summary: “Listen, the birds sing.Listen, the bells ring.All the living are dead, and the dead are all living.The war is over and we are beginning.”-In Our Bedroom After The War by Stars





	We Are Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> There are only a few people who will know what inspired this, but I hope y’all appreciate it nontheless. And if you have no clue? That’s okay too! Hope you still enjoy it.

“I wish we could get married.”   
  
The words broke the satisfied stillness of the room, causing Henry to blink out of his near-sleep. He gave no sign that he had heard, only shifting a little in Al’s arms. He was pretty sure Al would stop if he knew he was awake.   
  
“I just... sometimes, I like to imagine it. You and me, taking care of a family, living alone, being... husbands, I suppose, and being free to love each other.” Al sighed, and gently kissed the back of Henry’s head. “I wish we could have that.”   
  
Henry laid there, staring into the darkened room for a minute, turning Al’s words over in his mind. He let himself imagine it. The peace of waking up together extended to a whole day, walking hand in hand without fear, matching rings gleaming, looking after a child and raising them...   
  
“Why can’t we?” Henry felt Al start a bit. A gasped breath, filling his chest, caused it to reassuringly press into Henry’s back. He continued, quietly speaking to the blackness in front of him. “I’d love to be your husband, raise a child, be with you forever.”   
  
Al’s head sank onto the pillow with a defeated sigh. “Well... getting married is... illegal, for us. And we can’t exactly  _ have _ children...” He pulled Henry a bit closer, kissing an unmarked spot on the back of his neck.    
  
“Maybe it’s illegal to get  _ officially _ married... but I don’t need a certificate to say that you love me,” Henry smiled, hand fumbling to hold Al’s under the tangled covers as he spoke. “We could have our own little ceremony, just you and me. And as for the children... we could always adopt, they’d still be ours. I...” he laughed, curling in on himself as if to protect from his own emotional vulnerability. “I always did want a daughter...”   
  
The two of them were quiet for a moment, Henry repositioning to lay his head on Al’s chest, Al allowing him to, shifting onto his back and staring up at the ceiling. Al began combing Henry’s hair as he thought.   
  
“Maybe it would work,” Al murmured, causing Henry to start. “But I doubt we could get away with it here. Too many prying eyes, too much gossip.. we’d be caught for sure.”    
  
“Well, we don’t have to stay here. Besides, I don’t think this is a good place for a child. Too much stress, too much soot... too many bad memories.” Henry held Al tightly as he said it, as if Al would leave at the mere reference of everything that had happened.   
  
A moment passed, of remembering, thinking of how much could be left there- the empty grave with a beautiful headstone and the filled one that could never be marked; the bloodstains still obvious on the floor despite their best efforts; the police reports filled with so many lies Al’s eye twitched if he just looked at them.   
  
They thought of what they could never leave behind- the syringes filled with deep green liquid, injected once a week into Henry’s shoulder; the way Al would start sometimes when Henry approached without glasses; the matching diagonal scars across their chests.   
  
“I always wondered what it would be like to live outside of London,” Al said to the ceiling. “I never tried to find out, I thought it would be too boring... but maybe boring would be good for us.”   
  
Henry laughed a bit. “We‘ve had enough excitement for a lifetime... and besides, we could always come back to visit. For... for whatever reason.”

 

“God, would this even- work?!” Al asked, hand getting faster in Henry’s hair as he worked himself up. “We need so much… you need to keep making your cure, I have my job… we have no idea where to even begin-“

 

Henry clapped a hand over Al’s mouth, shushing him. “It’ll be alright, Al. We can learn together. I’ll find a way to get my ingredients, you can get a new job somewhere… I’ll probably have to learn more than you in this, I’ve never lived on my own. But… to begin, maybe we can look at places to move to? I’d rather not be homeless.” He moved to look at Al, eyes searching his face in the dim light for any remaining fears. 

 

Al stared back, biting the inside of his cheek with nerves. He took a moment to collect himself before moving Henry’s hand away. “Alright, then… soon, we’ll start figuring out a potential house,” he promised. Henry hummed and settled back into Al’s arms.

 

“... probably some place isolated,” Al muttered.

 

“What? Why?”

 

“Well, because  _ someone _ is a bit too loud.” Henry squeaked when Al nipped at a well-bruised spot on his collarbone. 

 

“I-I’m not- shut up and go to sleep.”

 

Al chuckled. “As you wish, Master,” he teased. He ignored Henry’s resulting grumble and kissed him on the forehead. 

 

That night, Henry dreamed of his daughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you liked it, remember to leave a kudos/comment! It gives me my will to live.


End file.
